Lessons
by Xsaku-uchihaX
Summary: In which strange, and slightly inappropriate questions from the normally stoic male, led to a lesson Eren will never forget.
1. Chapter 1

**Alas…another smutty ereri oneshot**

* * *

"So have you?"

"What" Eren squeaked, as he tried to fight down a blush. Just what in the world was Levi-heichou even asking! This was completely inappropriate, not to mention embarrassing.

"It's not a difficult question, Jaeger." Levi drawled out in a bored tone, as he brought the teacup to his mouth for another sip. "Have you or haven't you had sex before."

Sputtering, Eren's blush darkened. "I-I...Why are you asking?" His voice came out an octave higher.

Shrugging, Levi calmly placed down the cup. "Just curious…So have you?"

"No." Clearing his throat, Eren tried again but this time in a much lower register. "No."

"Aren't boys your age, all about sex and what not?"

Fiddling his fingers underneath the desk, he stared at the patterns on the large oak table. For the first time in his life, he never thought wood would be so interesting. "Ne-Never thought about it, Sir."

Almost too scared to look up, Eren snuck a quick glance at Levi. He seemed to be contemplating about something. "Hei-"

"Then have you masturbated before?" Levi cut in.

Eren almost bashed his head against the table. "W-What?" His voiced cracked, as he felt his face heat up even more.

"You know, touched your ding dong." Levi elaborated, completely unfazed by his strange questions.

Shaking his head rapidly, Eren sank in his chair. He wanted to leave. Mikasa and Armin was probably waiting for him...

Seeing his answer, Levi however became quite amused. "So you were never curious, about how it felt to gently stroke, and rub your throbbing cock?"

A small squeak escaped Eren's mouth as he sank even lower in his seat. "No."

"Do you want to know?"

"Know what, exactly?" Eren gave Levi a questioning stare.

Pushing his chair back, Levi got up. Fixing his shirt, he walked around the large table and over to Eren. "How it feels to touch a dick in a sensual manner." Hoisting himself onto the tabletop, he spread out his legs so that his crotch was directly in front of Eren's face. "The feelings associated with the writhing and grinding of two bodies?"

Blushing, Eren forced himself to look up from Levi's crotch to his face. "I-"

"I'll teach you." It wasn't a question or a request, but a demand.

"Hei-" He was cut off again, when Levi placed a finger to his mouth.

"Just shut up and watch me."

Clamping his mouth shut, Eren nodded. He had no fucking idea what was happening.

Noticing how Eren had his eyes focused on his face, Levi pointed down to his crotch area. "Look here." Almost immediately Eren dropped his eyes to his crotch.

"Good, now watch carefully brat." Levi ordered, as he brought a hand down to his dick. "You want to rub in a circular motion, but also be sure to mix it up by also stroking it up and down."

Eren's eyes widened as he watch, the normally stoic man caressing himself occasionally letting out a moan or two.

"Now you try it." Levi said, as he took his hand off his dick.

"What?"

Giving the younger boy an impassive stare, he pointed down at his dick. "Put you hand on my crotch and start rubbing."

Eren gave another squeak, as he slowly brought his hand closer to Levi's dick.

"Hurry up!"

Slightly flinching at his impatient tone, Eren slammed his hand against Levi's crotch. He heard the older man give a sharp intake of breath.

"Not…" Levi gritted, as he shoved Eren's shoulder with his foot. "so hard."

Mumbling an apology, Eren tried again… though much gentler. "Like that?" He asked as he made alternations between small circular and up -down motions.

Groaning, Levi nodded. "Now add a bit more pressure."

Heading to his command, Eren added more force behind his rubbing. "Is this okay?"

Groaning, Levi leaned back. "Now do the same thing with your mouth."

"What?" Eren stopped his actions, and gave the man a look of surprise. "You want me to...what?" He repeated not sure if he heard the request clearly.

There was no way heichou was asking him to..._do that_...right?

"I don't like repeated myself, brat!" Levi growled as he grabbed a fist full of Eren's brown locks and rudely pushed his head towards his crotch.

Swallowing, Eren stared at the bulge against the white pants. Almost hesitantly, he stuck out his tongue and gave a small lick against the rough material.

This wasn't so bad…

Pulling himself a bit closer, he slowly dragged his tongue up the bulge. Levi give a small shudder at the contact.

Repeating this action, Eren heard many delectable sounds escaping Heichou's mouth. Slightly proud that he could evoke such noises from the stoic male, he soon changed up this licking action to gently sucking and nibbling against the bulge. The groans from Levi got louder.

"A- A bit more pressure."

Gripping Levi's thighs tighter, Eren sucked harder, ignoring the drool that was slowly dribbling down the corner of his mouth.

"Haaa…."Levi panted. "Open...Take off my pants."

Lifting his mouth from Levi's crotch, he momentarily stared at the large wet stain he made, before he moved his hand up towards the zipper. Lifting his gaze to Levi's flushed face, he - almost tantalizingly - slow he pulled it down. Prying open the mouth of the boxer, a look of shock crossed his face as he watched the cock sprang up.

His was no where near that size.

"Suck it."

Gulping, he stared down. Nodding he lowered his head to the cock. With one hand grasping at the base, he opened his mouth just wide enough to engulf the head. An immediate salty flooded his mouth. His first reaction was to pull back, but Levi already had a hand to his head, pushing him down.

"move your head." Levi gasped, when he felt his dick hit the back of Eren's throat. Who knew this brat, could deep throat.

"Mhn" Eren mumbled, as he slowly bobbed his head. Levi's scent was slowly overpowering his senses.

Closing his eyes, he picked up his speed. The salty taste no longer bothered him, in fact he found himself quite enjoying it. "Do you like that Heichou."

"Aaaa." Levi's grip on Eren's hair tightened. This brat was a surprisingly fast learner.

Enjoying the tugging feeling on against his hair, and the taste of Heichou's pre cum, Eren began to feel the front part of his pants get_ very_ restrictive. Releasing, Levi's cock, a look of shock crossed his face as he looked down.

"Hei...chou?"

Levi cracked opened his eyes and followed Eren's gaze. He scoffed. "To think you would be aroused by sucking me off."

A dark blushed spread across his face. "Heichou...I…"

"Shut up." Levi ordered as he pushed himself off the table. "Pull down your pants."

Confused by what Levi wanted to do, Eren nonetheless complied. Reaching down to the buckle, he quickly unfastened his pants and pulled it down. Staring down at his own dick, he felt a small wave of inadequacy flow through him.

How was Heichou going to think of his dick? His was no where near aesthetically pleasing as Levi's.

"Come here, and put your hands on the table."

Nodding, Eren awkwardly hobbled to the long oak desk. Placing both hands on the surface, he waited for further instructions.

"Bend over a bit."

Eren leaned his body over.

"Lift your hips up."

Complying, Eren got on his tippy toes and jutted his ass in the air. Nervously coursed through him.

In this position Heichou had a perfect view of_ everything_.

"I'm going in."

Eren blinked. Wait what? Did he hear that correctly? "Hei-" He voiced died off when he felt one hand on his hip and the other around his dick.

"It'll hurt, but you'll get use to it." Levi said in an almost gentle tone. Using his pre cum as a form of lube, he grabbed the end of his dick and placed it at the entrance. Slowly he entered himself into Eren.

Biting his bottom lip, Eren felt tears well up in his eyes. His insides felt as it they were being torn open.

"The pain will go away." Levi whispered his ear, as he began to jerk Eren off. The once semi hard dick, was now slowly getting thicker and harder.

Giving a small incoherent mumble, Eren clenched his fists, the pain from his ass was starting to mix with the pleasure building up from his dick. It was both a weird, yet pleasing feeling.

"Nnh…" He groaned. "Faster...Heichou."

"Tch." Lifting his hand off his hips, Levi grabbed a fist full Eren's hair and pulled his head up. "You're quite dirty aren't you...Jaeger?"

"Heichou..." Eren moaned again. Saliva dribbled out from his mouth. The pain was completely gone, and instead an overwhelming amount of pleasure took it's place. "Please."

Smirking, Levi increased his jerking speed, and bucked his hips more wildly and quickly against Eren's.

The moans from the younger male got louder and more frequent, as he own breathing was getting more shallow.

Lowering his head down to Eren's neck, he let out a loud groan as he felt his lower half convulse and he released his load into Eren's ass. The milky white substance slowly trickling out. Not letting go of Eren's dick, he gave a couple more tugs he felt the younger male's dick twitch before cum leaked out from the tip, dribbling onto the floor, and all over Levi's hand.

Lifting his now sticky hand to his mouth, he gave a quick lick to the pad of his index finger. "Not bad Jaeger."

Straightening himself up, Eren turned and blushed. Heichou had just tasted him. "That was...interesting." his voice came out a bit raspy.

Levi smirked. "Next lesson, I'll teach you the joys of using certain toys."

* * *

**Yeh…look at that another smut...**

**anyways please leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**For those of you who wanted a part 2...**

* * *

Ever since that fateful day in the survey corp meeting room, Eren and Levi began this strange relationship.

They weren't really dating, so you can't really say they're in a formal relationship. What they had was ..for lack of a better word..._special_.

It's wasn't a purely sexual relationship there were some feeling involved…but it wasn't a relationship, relationship.

In fact the only way that could best define their 'relationship' was almost a teacher/student one.

.

.

.

Nervously fixing his shirt, Eren lightly tapped on Levi's door.

It's been like this for nearly a month now. Every night, he would sneak away from his dorm and go to Heichou's. In fact on several occasions he was cornered by Mikasa demanding to know where exactly he was going, and every time he would lie out from his ass.

Brushing back his hair, he waited for Levi to open the door. Tonight felt different...like something new was going to happen.

"You're late, brat." Levi half snarled once he opened the door.

Mumbling a small apology, Eren quickly entered.

Glancing around the room his eyes widened. There were toys everywhere. Some of them he has seen before while others looked almost like torture contraptions. Gulping he swallowed several times trying to push down the butterflies in his stomach.

So he was right...tonight will be different.

"Well." Levi stared at the nervous boy. "Get undressed."

Nodding, Eren quickly threw off his shirt and unfastened his pants. Standing there in his boxers unsure of what to do next, he waited for the next instruction.

"Are the boxers glued to your ass?" Levi asked, his face remained impassive as he took a seat on a plush chair located at the foot of the bed.

Looking down, a dark blush crossed Eren's face. "Sorry." He gave a quick mutter before shimmying out of his navy blue underwear.

Despite having his dick seen by Levi numerous times, he still felt self conscious every time he stood butt naked in front of the older male. "So...are you not going to take your clothing off...Heichou?"

Shaking his head, Levi pointed to the bed. "Tonight, I'm gonna teach you all the joys of using toys."

Swallowing his nervousness once more, Eren walked over to the bed. Pushing aside the pair of hand cuff, blind fold and gag, he sat down. Almost immediately, he crossed his legs and placed his hands stiffly on his knees.

"Relax, Jaeger." Levi spoke again as he watched the boy relax by a fraction. Sighing, he stood up and walked over. With one hand he pushed the younger male down on the bed.

"Eh!" Eren's eyes widened even further, when he felt Levi snap on one of the hand cuffs. Looking up, he saw one of his hands being completely bound to the head railing of the bed.

_Oh god._

Leaning over, Levi grabbed the black blind fold, purposely brushing his hand against the younger boy's stomach, smirking when he felt the muscle tighten. Securely holding the blind fold in one hand, he lifted the boy's head up and swiftly tied it over his eyes.

"Heichou…" Eren's voice came out slightly shaky._ Oh god what the hell was happening._

"Shush" Levi commanded, as he fastened the gag over Eren's mouth. "I want you to use your body to feel what I'm about to do next."

Nodding, Eren muffled a small reply.

Grabbing a can of whip cream, Levi straddled across Eren's hips. Dipping down, he ran his tongue up from his V line to in between his nipples. The boy gave a small shudder.

Sitting back up, he gave to good shakes to the can before spraying it around Eren's nipples. Bending down again, he licked around the nip, taking in the sweet taste of the cream. Once he cleaned off the cream, he gave a small suck to the nipple.

"Aa!" A muffled groan erupted from the younger boy. Ignoring it, Levi gave the other nipple the same treatment.

Once he finished he slowly trailed down to Eren's dick. Grabbing it with one hand he gave a couple jerks, feeling the dick become semi hard under his touch, he reached for the whip cream again. Pressing down on the top, he sprayed the white cream over the tip of the penis, watching as it dripped down the side. Lowering his head, he drew his tongue up the side of the dick. The slightly salty taste of the penis mixed with the sweetness of the cream created a weird, yet erotic taste. Running his tongue around the shaft, he slowly made his way to the tip. Wrapping his mouth around it, he lowered his head and gave it a long, hard suck.

"Mnnh!" Eren groaned again, this time he felt a thin trail of drool run down the corner of his mouth.

Releasing the dick with a small 'pop', Levi crawled back up. With one hand he untied to black blind fold, and undid the gag. He watched as the boy give several blinks to readjust to the light.

"How did that feel?" He asked, as Eren wiped away the trail of drool

Panting slightly, Eren replied. "Amazing."

Smirking Levi got off the boy. Straightening his shirt, he walked over to the small night stand and grabbed a small contraption. Eren's brows furrowed at the string of what seemed like beads.

"Lift up your hips." Levi ordered.

Obeying Eren thrusted up his pelvis, anxious by what Heichou was going to do next.

Placing one hand on the younger boy's butt cheek, Levi slightly pulled it to the side. Bending his head he stared at the boy's anus. "Heh, you have a pretty nice asshole."

Blushing, Eren bit his lower lip. God he felt so exposed. "Th-Thank you."

Grabbing the string of beads, Levi slowly shoved it into his ass. The younger boy gave a mew of delight with the each bead slowly enter him. Once 90% of the string was inserted into his ass, Levi pushed the boy's hips back down. "I want you to grab the end of this and continuously pump it into your ass. Do not stop."

Nodding, Eren reached a hand under and grabbed the end of the small toy. Pulling it slightly out, he shoved it back in again. Repeating this action he watched as Levi get up from the bed again. This time he took out what seemed like three dildos.

Setting them down by the bed, Levi flicked the switch on one of them. The red plastic penis made a small 'Brrrr' sound as it vibrated in his hand. "Open your mouth."

Complying Eren did as told. Levi shoved the dildo into his mouth. "I want you to suck on that."

"Umhn" He mumbled in response.

"And if you stop, I'll punish you." Levi gave him a hard stare. "Got it brat?"

Nodding, Eren gave two hard sucks on the toy as if to emphasize his point. Drool was lowly trailing down his mouth again.

Grabbing the two other dildo's Levi walked over to Eren's dick and turned both toys on. Holding them with both hands, he placed the two vibrators at the base of his dick.

"Aaaaaaaaaa!" Eren tried to groan when he felt the small tremors running up his dick. The dildo in his mouth slight slipped.

Giving a glare at the younger male, Eren immediately started sucking on the dildo again. Satisfied with his action, Levi slowly trailed the two vibrators up the younger male's dick, ignoring the squirms. Once he reached the top, he slowly rolled the two vibrators down.

"Mnnh" Eren groaned as he started bucking his hips.

Keeping his pace, Levi watched as the younger boy struggled between moaning and sucking the dildo. The saliva was coming out of his mouth more quickly.

"Keep pumping the anal beads!" Said Levi, whe he saw Eren momentarily stop. Nodding, Eren quickly started pumping. Another groan escape his mouth, however, this time the dildo slipped out of his mouth. Vibrating haphazardly on the bed, Levi gave the younger male an impassive stare.

Placing down the two dildos in his hand, he pulled Eren's hips up and gave a hard slap to both butt cheeks. A prominent red mark appeared on his pale skin. "Don't drop it again." He warned, as he placed the vibrator back in his mouth.

Returning to his place, he picked up the two vibrating dildos and ran them up his penis again. This time using more pressure.

"MNnh!" Eren groaned while trying to keep the toy in his mouth. "Aaaaaaa!"

Picking up his speed, Levi watched as the boy bucked his hips even more widely. His hand still jerkingly pumped the string of bead in his ass.

He was close.

Taking this opportunity, Levi rolled the two vibrators even faster against Eren's dick, as he wrapped his mouth around the top of Eren's penis. Sucking, he felt the younger male's lower half convulse before a thick, white, syrupy liquid flooded his mouth. Swallowing as much as he can, he watched as the dildo roll out of the younger male's mouth as he tried to regain his breath.

"Heichou…" His voice came out raspy.

Tossing the two vibrators aside, Levi pulled the anal bead out from Eren's ass and un cuffed the boy.

Walking back to his seat, he pulled off his pants and boxers, revealing his erection to the younger male. "Come here."

Still panting, Eren weakly rolled himself off the bed and crawled over to the older male.

Spreading his legs open, Levi sat down. "Suck."

Reaching over, Eren grabbed the bottom of Levi's dick, however before he could place his mouth on it, he felt a small vibrator being inserted into his ass once more.

"EH?!" He stared up at the older male.

Smirking, Levi grabbed a fist full of Eren's hair.

Let the games start.


End file.
